


Notice Me Sometimes

by littlest_wolf



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Genius!Lexa, WIll be adding tags as the series progress, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlest_wolf/pseuds/littlest_wolf
Summary: She likes her, more than anything, even she doesn't know why. She doesn't even talk to her, or notices her. She's just part of the crowd.orAnother HIGH SCHOOL!AU in which Clarke harbors unrequited feelings for the school genius Lexa.





	1. one

Standing at the school hallway, surrounded by the green painted lockers and a lot of sweaty bodies, Clarke straightened her back to look for a tall brunette who’s about to walk into this very mess at any moment. Junior high meant new opportunities, and Clarke was determine to get what she wanted before the senior year rolled by and everyone’s practically saying goodbye.

Today, she’s going to confess her harbored feelings for the school’s genius, Alexandria Woods.

Arkadia High was different from any other high school in United States. It strived for quality education and categorized every student according to their IQ’s. Alexandria with the school’s first rank resided with the section A since first year and Clarke who has a hard time understanding literally anything was put into section E. And they’ve never actually had an actual conversation or any interaction, except at the opening ceremony about two years ago.

Alexandria picked up Clarke’s handkerchief, gave it back to her, and proceeded waking into the stage to give a speech. She’s also a freshman, but having aced the school’s entrance exam, a first time in history, gave you the right to have an opening speech at the school you were about to attend.

And oh boy did Clarke listen to that speech.

So while Clarke hasn’t had a proper introduction to Alexandria, she did like her.

Whispers and murmurs reached Clarke’s earshot before everyone parted their ways for Alexandria. Maybe this was one of the reasons that she liked her. Her presence spoke command and her stare were draggers, ready if someone was to make fun of her. People practically hate her or love her, there was no in between.

Clarke doubted herself. _Maybe this is bad timing._ She’s clutching the letter so hard in her hand she was sure it’s probably wrinkled. She internally screamed to herself before she sucked a large amount of air and stretched her hands, offering the letter to her. She looked at the ground, waiting. She can’t look up now because she’s scared as to what Alexandria’s reaction would be. She closed her eyes and waited. Then she heard footsteps passing her by.

She dropped her hands on the side. One hand still holding the letter.

“Could it be that you have nothing else better to do in your life?”

That was all that she needed to hear before she ran as fast as she could.

~

Being rejected was the worst, but being the talk of the whole school was on a different level. She was just thankful that it’s Friday. The talk should die down before Monday rolled. For now, she just needed to stay out of social media.

“Clarke!” A girl shouted behind her. It was her childhood friend Octavia. She jogged a little before she reached her. Clarke just gave her a look before she hugged her. “It’s okay, you’ll get over her.”

“It’s so pathetic.” She scrunched her nose. “I don’t know what I saw in her. She doesn’t even look at my letter.” She sighed. “I’m over her.”

“Yeah, girl. You will.” Octavia said with a clear sarcasm on her tone.

Octavia was like the sister she never had. The partner in crime. The daily dose of laughter and the personal shrink. She didn’t know what she would do without her in her life.

“You up for some yogurt?” Octavia asked. They were at a local yogurt/ice cream parlor, her favorite.

“I’ll go ahead, O. Promised Mom, I’ll cook some pasta.” She apologized as she gave her a smile.

“Okay. Take care, Clarke!”

Clarke wanted a cone for herself but her needed to be alone come first. She waved to Octavia once more before she turned back. 

 _She’s right._ She thought.  _I’ll get over her, it’s not like I know her, or that I have to talk to her on Monday._ She slung the other strap of her backpack and turned left into the next street.

She had always lived here, exactly eight blocks from the school. Sometimes she dreaded it, but for now she was so grateful for the short distance it would take her to go home. And it was true that she promised to cook, but what she wanted was to take a shower and get dress.

And maybe cringed at herself in the mirror for the humiliation for a long time.

~

The ground shook just as she stepped on their porch.

Not just little shook, but shook _shook._

She panicked. She had been hearing about  _The Big One_ for quite some time now and she actually googled it and found that their house was right above a fault line.

She stepped back. Remembering the fire drill they did every year at school. She planted herself at the grass which was still damped from the morning splash, she could not do anything.

She felt helpless.

She reached for her phone and tried to call her mom but the signal was severed. She tried to calm herself and took a deep breath.

The house was falling apart.

She cried.

It’s all that was left of her dad.

She could feel the ground still shaking and thought that if this was the end of the world, it would be okay.

She felt nauseous, like being swiveled, before she blacked out.

 ~

“Hey honey, how are you?” Was what she heard after slowly coming back to her senses. She was at the hospital and her mom was looking at her with worried eyes.

“Mom, the house is gone.” She wanted to cry but her eyes felt dry. She wasn’t that close to her mom and her emotional wall was so high up when she was around her. Besides she was still exhausted and her head still hurt.

“It’ll be okay sweetie.”

They never met eye to eye most of the time. Her being stubborn seemed to run in the family. Being both strong headed inside a roof was like having a ticking bomb just waiting to explode. She loves her, nevertheless. She was all that she got now, her only family left. She’d also be doomed had she perish.

“I’m glad you’re safe.”

Clarke smiled weakly after hearing that.

~

The first thing Clarke noticed was that she’s definitely not in Arkadia anymore. Her mother had told her on the drive that a good friend of hers offered his home for them to stay until they could get back to their feet. Clearly they’re rich considering the huge mansion standing before her eyes.

“This house is huge.” Clarke vocalized in which earns a nod from her mother. A man standing tall with a horrible beard was standing at the door waiting for them.

“He’s a senator.” She took her bag and walked to the man, Clarke closely following behind “Kane.”

“Abie.” He nodded before he looked at Clarke. “You must be Clarke.” He clapped his hands as if he had practiced what he would say to her. “I’m sorry that you have to go through that. I heard you were at your house when it happened.”

Clarke gave a nervous sigh. “Luckily, I was still outside.”

“Well, good to hear you’re still optimistic. Welcome to our home.”

It’s definitely a mansion, Clarke concluded. It was spacy and everything was so shiny. They even have that stereotype two large staircase at the middle. Her mom was not kidding when she said they’re rich.

“Dad?” Shouted a firm and familiar voice from above.

Clarke looked up to see the last person she wanted to see right now.

“Lexa, these are the Griffins. You know Clarke? She’s at your school too.”

 _Lexa._ Clarke murmured, that sounded right in her tongue. She was standing behind her mom and her efforts to hide herself was helpless.

“Yeah, from class E.” Alexandria walked down the staircase. She was dress in a plain white night gown and was probably about to sleep _._ Clarke didn’t fail to catch the sarcastic tone and rolled her eyes.

“They would be staying here for a while. Do you have any spare clothes? Can you lend some?”

Alexandria looked at them from head to toe.

“Oh Kane, you don’t have to. We actually went to the walmart before we got here, got some clothes for now.”

“Yeah, you don’t have to. We’re very much a troublesome now.” Clarke added while eyeing Alexandria who was still looking at them. Clarke looked back at her state. Her green eyes were blown and dilated. Her hair was let down with wild wavy hair. She hasn’t seen her like this in school. She did always look so bored and so out of place but here it felt like she’s in command. Even her dad sounded like she was in command.

“Okay. It’d be very much trouble for me to pick clothes for you anyway, considering your size.” Clarke shot daggers at her. She’s not fat. She was just gifted with large bust and hips which Alexandria lacks.  “Well then, I’ll go back to my room Dad.” She looked at Kane before looking back at them. “Good night Mrs. Griffin. Good night Clarke.”

 


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have rewritten the first chapter because it got a lot of hate (so go check that one). I'm sorry for my english is bad. Please leave comments and kudos onto how I could improve my writing, thank you for reading :)

Clarke changed into pajamas after she settled into her bedroom. Her mother insisted that they should just share but Senator Kane persisted they occupy different bedrooms, which was why she ended up alone in this huge bedroom all by herself. It was so nice of him in Clarke’s mind. Too nice, for her taste.

She plugged her phone before she laid flat into the bed. She sighed, this day was definitely full of surprises. She was relieve she’s alive for starters but her life just turned 180.  She was practically homeless if it wasn’t for her mom’s connection and Alexandria was sleeping on the other end of the hallway.

So close and yet so far.

~

Clarke woke up, blindsided by the sun. She’d never given much attention to the details, but the large bed was place directly in front of the glass window. Now she felt dumb that she never bothered to close the curtains before sleeping.

_How convenient._

A soft knock startled her before the door slightly open.

“Hey. Dad said the breakfast is ready.” A small blonde haired boy popped to see her state. “I’m Aden by the way. You’re Clarke, right?” He gave her a nervous smile before flatting the invisible wrinkle on his shirt. He was about already five feet tall and shared the same eyes as Alexandria but he’s definitely more surrounded with a lively aura. He’s probably fourteen or fifteen, but his voice sounded like he had just started puberty.

“Yeah. Okay. Thank you.” She curtly nodded. She hadn’t taken into account that maybe there are other family members in this house. “Is your mom here? I haven’t actually seen her.”

“Mom’s already gone to the gym with Lexa. They won’t be back until lunch or the afternoon.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“She’s okay, I guess. Intimidating, but I think she’ll like you.” He smiled a little and Clarke can’t help but did the same. When you’re talking to the kind of people like him, radiating with good vibes, you can’t help but basked in it. Take it in like the sunshine.

“You’re so cute Aden. You probably light up every room you walked in. How come you’re Alexandria’s sibling?” Clarke kidded though she was a little scared about the last part. _Shouldn’t have said that to the brother, obviously._

“Lexa is just reserved. She’s a genius; she thinks she’s better than everyone.” He smirked, he was probably teasing that Clarke just dissed his sister and that he could say anything to her but he totally would not. “You are going to Arkadia High too, right? Are you in the same class as her?”

_I wish._

“Like you said, she’s genius.” She finally got up and started making the bed. “I’m not.”

“You probably excel at something!” Aden added up, he didn’t want to make her feel bad about his previous statement. “You can’t get to Arkadia High if you’re not good at something. Anyway, Lexa totally knows you.” Clarke stopped for a moment, before picking up another pillow and straightening the covers. “I mean when you’re the class top student, you’re famous right? So you sorta know everyone?”

Clarke face fell into disappointment, luckily her back’s facing Aden.

“Yeah, sure.”

“Anyway, it’s nice meeting you Clarke. I gotta go now so you can do your things.” He air quoted the _things_ and walked out of the door.

_Sorta know. You wish, Griffin._

~

Breakfast was nice. It wasn’t actually her thing but she ate more than what she ought to, because her mom refused to stop talking to Kane (even though she kicked her a thousand times to signal) and she was too polite to leave the table. Now that she didn’t have anything to do though, she’s bored. She had called Octavia to check in if she was okay and she already facetimed a lot of close friends to say that she’s alive and everything. Now she was sitting on the edge of the pool. Bored. To death.

“If you’d to give an effort and read on your free time, you could probably go to class C or D.” Said the voice behind her back.

She turned her head and saw Alexandria clad in a sweated shirt and shorts too short for Clarke’s liking. Her hair was tied in a high pony tail, just like in school, and her eyes were not dilated like last night.

She turned her head back and looked at the pool, making herself believe it was the sun making her face, red.

“School won’t be back until next, next week Woods.”

“Yeah. But just so you remember, within that week’s the _periodical test_ too.”

_Fuck._

Alexandria might have won that conversation. But whose keeping scores right?

~

She was in her room when someone knocked. She opened the door and saw a woman with same height as her and gave off the same aura as Alexandria. She let her in and watched as she dropped a large paperbag with an all too familiar apple logo on the desk.

“Clarke, right?” She asked in which she nodded. “I know you’re bored. Your laptop, I presumed was destroyed together with the house.” She stated. She really was intimidating and already giving her butterflies in the stomach. “Here, it’s the new model.” Pushing the paperbag towards her.

“I can’t take this Mrs. Woods.” She said with a panic. “Living here is as much as burden to you now-“

“Shush.” She cut her mid-sentence. “Your parents have been a good friend. Especially your father, I don’t know if I’d still be alive if it weren’t for him.”

“But-”

“No buts.” She smiled. Her smile reminded her of Aden. “I’ll send Lexa to help you set up.”

And before she could protest, the woman was out of the room.

Clarke hated feeling like this. The Woods-Kane household was so nice but this excessive hospitality was not siting well on her stomach. Clarke’s pretty much a saver. She never ran out of money and if she’s on a tight budget, she’ll find a way to manage. She had never borrowed money from anyone, even from Octavia. That was not just the way she is.

Her train of thoughts suddenly was put onto hold when she heard Alexandria cleared her throat from the door. She hadn’t much move from when Mrs. Woods talked to her and she couldn’t believe she has been spacing out for a while now.

“It’s okay. I don’t need your help.” She blurted out in panic. “What I mean is that I can set this up myself. Thank you.”

“That’s right” She said. “You don’t need me, do you?” She clicked her tongue and placed a piece of paper on the desk, Clarke read it as the wifi password. “Whether you’re here or not, if it doesn’t bother me, I couldn’t care less.” She casually took a step closer to Clarke before she added. “So don’t ever meddle with my life.”

Clarke couldn’t say anything. What was she supposed to answer anyway? She was just speechless. The air between them was so thick she swore she could cut it with a butter knife.

_Why, isn’t she moving?_

She wanted Alexandria to get lost, but she also wanted her to stay. This was the longest statement she’d ever gotten from her, and she should be ecstatic.  She should also retort, but she can’t find her voice nor comprehend any words and arrange it into a sentence. All she could do was switch looking at her two eyes.

_She’s so beautiful._

And then she’s gone.

~

Turned out it only needed five days to recheck the school and before she knew it, she’s having breakfast with Alexandria.

“Lexa, you should take Clarke with you.” Mrs. Woods suggested.

Clarke almost choked on her bacon. “No Mrs. Woods. Alexandria doesn’t need to take me to school.”

“Mrs. Woods? Alexandria? It’s just Alice and Lexa.” She smiled before she turned to Alexandria. “Right, honey?”

Alexandria nodded but was clearly pissed. Clarke knew it.

Clarke tried to resonate once more before she found herself sitting shotgun on Alexandria’s car.

It was an awkward one hour ride before Alexandria stopped the car just after they passed the “Welcome to Arkadia” green sign.

“Three points.” Alexandria said. “One, this is where I’ll drop you off. You can walk, or take the bus. I don’t care.”

She looked outside. The street looks familiar, and she could go to school from here. She understood Alexandria’s thinking and nodded.

“Okay.”

“Two, do not tell anyone about our living arrangement. I don’t want you to start spreading rumors and such.” She briefly glanced at Clarke to see if she was listening before continuing. “Three, at school do not talk to me.” Clarke could not understand this hatred of Alexandria towards her. It’s not that she did anything incriminating to her. She just confessed her admiration. Clarke looked at her expecting the brunette to say some more. “Well?” Alexandria suggested.

“Well what?”

“Get out.”

Clarke formed an O with her mouth and reached to unbuckle the seatbelt. She swung her bag, get out of the car and slammed the door. It’s twelve blocks far from the school and if she walked right now, she could catch the school bus on the next block in three minutes.

_Fuck. What a good way to start a class._

~

Clarke missed the bus so she switched from running and jogging to make it to school at time. She was exhausted. She’s never really the type of person who liked physical activities. If every school morning would be like this, she would be tempted to open the bank account her father left for her and buy a car. _Fuck college._ If she would not survive high school, what was the point of college funds anyway.

She met Raven on the lockers who was clearly eyeing her. Raven’s her first friend on high school. They met at a volleyball tournament when class A was up against them. She liked her attitude and humor. Her then boyfriend was cheating on her with Raven and they both dumped him and become friends when they learned about it. Raven’s smart but not a genius like Alexandria.

“What happened to you?” Said Raven who’s wearing her usual red jacket, a pair of jeans and sneakers. She’s two inch taller than Clarke and was scoring a brown complex which Clarke described as _Sunkissed even on winter._

“Hell happened, Rae.”

She opened her locker and looked at her state in the mirror. Her nose was puffy and her golden locks were matted like she’d just gotten out of the shower. Her uniform were soaking too, from the sweat. She cursed at her appearance before retrieving a spare of clothes and closing her locker.

“We’re still going to the Grounders for lunch?” Raven asked trailer behind her. They both went to the bathroom and Raven looked for Clarke’s bag while she changed into one of the stalls.

“I don’t think so Raven. I need to cram for my chem exam after lunch, so I’m having mine on the library.”

Raven scrunched her nose, even though Clarke can’t see her. “You’ve never been to the Grounders, Octavia thinks you’re avoiding it because of the commander.”

“Commander who?” Clarke opened the door now in her fresh clothes. She attempted to dry her hair before giving up and just putting it in a loose bun.

“Alexandria. We think she owns the place. Everybody calls her commander there.”

“I didn’t know she even goes there, Raven.” She said while applying eyeliner under her eyes. “I just really need to pass; I’m not smart like you.”

“Okay then.”

~

Home room, was another fiasco. Her adviser, Mrs. Jones was crying when she entered the classroom. She informed them that school was scrutinizing her ability to teach and advise because the class got the lowest scores ever, in the history.

“They will fire me, they would definitely fire me.” She said.

Clarke felt guilty. She never actually put any efforts into improving her scores. She crammed on the last minute and barely passed on every subject.

“Don’t worry Mrs. Jones. We’ll improve our scores.” Clarke vocalized. The room was silent and everyone turned their heads to look at her. “Right?” Everybody shook their heads. “Well then,”

“What are you talking about, Clarke?” Bellamy, Octavia’s brother asked her.

“Mrs. Jones. You are a brilliant adviser and the school shouldn’t look at you for fault. It is our lazy asses that got you into this mess.” Clarke, who was completely ignoring Bellamy, stood up. “Which is why I encourage each and every one on this class to aim for a spot on Top 100 for the next periodical test.”

Bellamy, not believing anything Clarke said, facepalmed. “Clarke sit down.” He pulled Clarke skirt nudging her to sit down. “You’re humiliating yourself.”

Everyone burst into laughter upon hearing her speech.

“Way to go Griffin! Your head’s high up in the sky. What are you on? Can I have some?!” One of the boys in the back snickered. She kicked herself internally, wishing she just shut the hell up in the first place.

 


End file.
